


A perfect birthday gift

by whittyrabbit



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittyrabbit/pseuds/whittyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny got Steve a perfect birthday gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A perfect birthday gift

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to CBS, unfortunately.  
> A/N:  
> 1\. At the minute I saw this from the magazine, I thought about Steve. What a perfect birthday gift for him.  
> 2\. No betad. So all mistakes are mine. First fanfic ever, please be gently. Also, not native speaker, probably grammar errors alone the way. I’d appreciate it if you point them out.

Steve never makes a big deal about birthday. A career in the military doesn’t really give someone much time for planning parties. So this year, on his birthday, Steve walks into the office as usual, having no intention telling anyone about today being his b-day. However, obviously, as the boyfriend, Danny doesn’t agree on this matter.

“Come here, Steve. We got goodies for our birthday boy!”

Steve looks overs to the main office room, and finds out that everyone’s there already. For the record, Chin even let those two use the computer table as a normal table where is full of colorful warped gifts.

“Uh, what’s going on, guys?” Steve puts on his best innocent face, walking towards to the rest of his team.

“Okay, you can stop making that face already. Big Bad SEAL has birthday, just like every other normal human being. So, just come here babe, open your gifts and eat that super sweet cake that we get you.” Danny pulls Steve close for a kiss, “Happy birthday. You goof. ”

Apparently, Steve is still out there somewhere. “How do you guys know…….”

The big “duh” is involved in everyone’s expression. “Boss, we don’t even need to pull your record which we have full access to, because of Chin. You should know pretty well that we don’t give a shit about ‘It’s classified’ since you are the one who taught us that.” Kono couldn’t get a hold on her words. Pointing at Danny, she continues with a delighted tone, “And, your very responsible and caring boyfriend texted everyone a month before to make sure that we have ENOUGH time to pick the perfect gift for you. For the love of God, can you please start unwarping those stupid boxes already?!”

“I thought the birthday boy makes the call.” Steve grins while he walks over to Chin and Kono to give them each a big hug. With multiple Happy Birthday and I love you, Steve feels a little overwhelmed but he thinks he could get used to having such a family around him.

After blowing the candles (which Steve believes it’s totally unnecessary), Steve starts opening his massive boxes.

Grace gets him a new G.I. Joe figure because the old one was permanently moved in with Ken in the Barbie houses. Chin gets him a couple of new IPhones, which are all equipped with necessary fancy Apps. Steve couldn’t stop laughing because he is aware of how often he loses his phone. Kono gets him a surfboard, which is customized with his name and on it. Kamakone got him a coupon book with not only shave ice coupons but also with some very useful “information.” Governor Jameson gives him a new catalog for armory and promises him that the old unexplainable expenditure of 5-0 could be written off as he wishes. Rachael bakes some really nice homemade cookies, used Steve’s mom’s old recipe. Danny’s mom also sends him a really nice tie from Jersey. Even though Danny says that it has nothing to do with him, with a straight face, Steve doesn’t really believe him. And Catherine mails him a couple of separate packages.

“Do you know what this is? It’s unbelievable that she actually gets this stuff these days!!!” Steve seems really excited when Danny just pouts with a snort. “NO FUCKING WAY. I guarantee you that mine is BETTER.”

“Oh, come on Danno. You know I always love you. It’s just that…this is…..” Steve is trying to explain but is cut off by Danny.

“Yeah, I know. That is probably some sort of illegal weapon from the Middle East and your lovely ex lieutenant pulls some strengths to get it.” Danny laughs a little. “But still, MINE is the best.”

“Okay, let’s see what you get me.” Steve opens the small box with Danny’s writing on it. It is a new model of Citizen watch. Steve cracked his old sport watch in their last case when he was chasing the baddies. And when they went to the mall last time, Steve talked about how his Dad got one on his birthday from his mother. He thought the watch was nice but too expensive for their paygrade.

Steve is really surprise about the watch and really likes it. But honestly, this is not as good as Danny says. He tries to hide the little disappointment. However Danny knows him way too well. “Again, stop that sad face. Before I show you something else, tell me that you like that watch. Cost me a fortune.”

“Yeah, I love the watch and I love you too. Even if you didn’t get me anything else.” Steve gives him a hug and a chaste kiss.

Danny couldn’t hide his smile and picks up a big box from the floor and opens it. There are many small boxes in different colors. “Pick one and open it. You’re gonna love THIS SHIT.”

Steve chooses a dark green box and opens it. Then everyone is convinced that even SEAL knows how to scream.

“Jesus! Danny, where the hell do you find this? This is fucking amazing. Definitely best birthday gift I’ve ever got!” Steve’s full of excitement and crashes Danny in his chair, kissing him with all the passionate for a good minute.

“Told you. Mine is the best.” Danny suddenly has an evil grin, whispering in Steve’s ear, “they also come in different sizes and I believe that we can use them on me in the bathroom.”

“Oh yeah, I have no doubt about that. No doubt at all.”

Finally, the rest of the team gets a sneak peak of the awesome gift. It is a grenade-shape soap. A whole box of them.

Fin.


End file.
